I'll Never Join You
by Harry fan 4 ever77
Summary: James' parents die when killed by Lord Voldemort after refusing to join him.When things could get no worse James has to stay with his Aunt and Uncle.How will James cope when Voldemort tries to convert him to the dark side also.rated T for child abuse
1. Never

**I'll Never Join You**

James Potter's parents were aurors. They were powerful pure blood wizards that held no grudge towards muggles or muggle borns. They talked to everyone except for the supporters for Lord Voldemort who they did not agree with. They thought everyone should be able to go to school muggle born or not and muggles were not any real harm to them as long as no one did anything to stupid.

It was the first war of Lord Voldemort and times were hard when Voldemort attacked many innocent people ripping families apart and torturing people for fun. He was gaining more power fast and everyday more Deatheaters joined. The only two places Voldemort had not taken over was the Ministry of Magic because of the many aurors there and Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry was another place Voldemort could not take over. James Potter was there at the moment in his third year.

The reason Voldemort couldn't take over Hogwarts was Albus Dumbeldore. He was the headmaster of the school and the most powerful wizard alive. He was even more powerful then Voldemort and Voldemort was desperately trying to change this. Voldemort never tried to take control of Hogwarts because he knew he was know match for Dumbeldore.

Currently Voldemort was sitting at his home, Riddle Manor. His Deatheaters just attacked Diagon Alley for the third time that month. They wanted the wizarding world to know that they were gaining power and would soon take over. They had killed some aurors but captured two aurors that Voldemort needed to see. Victor and Vivian Potter. Voldemort thought they would make great Deatheaters because they were so powerful so he tried to convert them to his side.

"Never! We will never betray Dumbeldore and we will never join you," shouted Victor potter viciosly as he and his wife stood in front of Voldemort who was seated on his throne smiling at fianlly captruing them. Victor thouhgt about his son James would he ever be able to see him again?

"Ah bravery something that is very valuable and a good Deatheater trait. If you weren't blinded by stupidity you would make fine Deatheaters. So if you will not join me I have no choice but to threaten you to become a Deatheater," said Voldeort with an evil grin. Victor glared at the man. "You already did when you said you were going to kill us you evil sick snake." "How can you threaten us anymore then that," spoke Vivian Potter at last.

"Well your son James would make a fine Deatheater too. So whether you live or die I will kidnap him and have him on my Deatheater team. I just thought you would want to be the one to teach him Deatheater ways instead of me. I can be very cruel at failure," said Voldemort grinning. "You sick snake leave my child out of this," roared Victor enraged at Voldemort for threatening his son.

Thoughts raced through Victor's head. What if they did hurt James. Sure he could be a little spoiled and selfish at times but Victor loved his son because deep down below all the ego James had a heart of gold so pure no darkness could ever break it. Dumbeldore told Victor and Vivian not long ago that Voldemort wanted all of them as Deatheaters and that if they had to choose he knew Victor would do the right thing in the end. He also said if anything happened to them that he would protect James so Voldemort could never get at him.

"What do we do Victor, Dumbeldore did say he would be able to protect James if we die and I don't want to be a Deatheater," whispered Vivian to her husband frustrated at the decision she was trying to make. "Well my love I'm not becoming a Deatheater so I have made up my mind but choose whatever you feel is right just know I'll always be with you," said Victor lovingly.

"I think I know whats right. I will choose death then I'll be with you forever. I just hope James forgives us ," said Vivian sadly. "I'm sure James can get through it he's strong. But he'll have to stay with my squib brother and his muggle wife. He hates magic and wizards but his wife was always friendly." With that they looked back up to Voldemort.

"We choose death," Victor stated solemnly. "Ah to bad I guess I'll just have James kidnapped and forced to be a Deatheater. Maybe I'll even raise him to be my heir," said Voldemort mockingly with an evil grin. "You'll never get at him he'll have the best protection of Dumbeldore and he's to strong to break under you," stated Victor simply. "We'll see about that," said Voldemort as he raised his wand.

Both adults were squeezing each others hands as tears rolled down Vivian's face as she thought of James. "Avada Kedavra." Then green light spilled out of the wand and hit the two adults at the same time they fell on the floor still holding on tightly to each others hands. Then a Deatheater vanished the bodies and they all left there master to plot on how to get the Potter's son.

**I hope you all like this chapter! I'll have the next one up really soon and they will be longer then this one! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Gone Forever

**I'll Never Join You**

James Potter shot up his head emerging from a deep uneasy sleep. He felt something crack on his neck. He slowly pulled out the necklace his mother and father had made for him. It was cracked in the middle and glowing green. James knew what this had meant. You see his parents were aurors and were in constant danger so they made a necklace for James and charmed it so when it had one little crack it meant only one of his parents had died but when it split down the middle it meant that they were both dead. They had made it for him so he could tell Albus Dumbeldore right away if they died.

He knew one day they would die but he felt his heart beat against his ribs as he grabbed his glasses and pulled on his robe as fast as he could. He raced out of the dormitory loudly not caring who he woke. He raced down to the common room and headed out the portrait hole and raced to Dumbeldore's office hoping he wasn't asleep.

Tears fell down his face as he raced through the corridors. When he was one floor away from Dumbeldore's office Proffessor McGonagall stopped him. "Mr.Potter what are you doing! Do you realize what time it is," she asked sharply. "No I don't Professor but I need to see Professor Dumbeldore right away! It's important," he pleaded. He was glad that there weren't many lights so she couldn't see the tears running down his face.

His luck ran out as McGonagall held her wand up and whispered Lumos. She gasped as she saw the tears streaks running down his face. "Are you sure James," she asked suspiciously. James had lowered his eyes to the floor ashamed at being caught crying. "Yes my parents are d-d-d-d-dead and they said whenever they died to go tell Professor Dumbeldore immediately," answered James staring at his bare feet.

Professor McGonagall nodded and they rushed off to Dumbeldore's office. Soon they were standing in front of the gargoyles and Professor McGonagall whispered the password, pumpkin pasties, and they rushed up the stair case. They knocked on the door and luckily Dumbeldore was still up reading books at his desk and called for them to enter.

"Professor, James is something wrong," asked Dumbeldore with a concerned expression as he saw the tear streaks on James' face. "There dead he killed them," choked James as he handed the necklace to Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore had known about the necklace and knew what the cracks meant. "I'm so sorry James for your lost," said Dumbeldore sympathetically. James just nodded his head.

"This may not be the best time James but your going to have to stay with your Aunt and Uncle for you summer holidays," said Dumbeldore gravely. James looked up in shock he had forgotten that tomorrow was the last day with the leaving feast and the train ride to king's Cross station. But that's not what shocked James completely it was the fact that he had to stay with his Uncle for the summer. His dads brother was a squib and he hated magic and wizards so he hated James. He remembered staying there once when he was six his Uncle had yelled at him often but his Aunt was really nice she was a muggle and didn't hate wizards at all.

"I'm sorry James I know your Uncle hates magic but with him being your only relative it's where your safest," explained Dumbeldore softly. James nodded solemnly. "Maybe you should go get some sleep now James, goodnight,' said Dumbeldore softly. James again nodded and headed out the door. He walked back to the Gryffindor tower alone. When he walked in he saw his three best friends Remus, Sirius, and Peter arguing with Lily and her roommates/friends Mary and Elizabeth. When he walked in they all looked at him for a minute and then rushed forward.

"James! We thought you were missing why'd you just race out of the dormitory," asked Sirius. James looked at all of them and eyed Lily and her friends. "These three were making a racket looking for you so we came down here to tell them to shut up," explained Lily. James was glad no one had noticed the fading tear streaks on his face. "It's nothing I'm tired goodnight," he said with a fake yawn.

"James come on you raced out of the dormitory and out of the common room how is that nothing," asked Remus suspiciously. James looked at them all again and saw the looks of concerns on his best friends faces and surprisingly Lily and her friends looked concerned too. "They're dead," he whispered softly looking at the floor. His friends gasped they all knew his parents were aurors. "James you don't mean your parents do you," asked Sirius softly. James just nodded silently still staring at the ground.

Everyone was silent for a long time. "I'm tired I'm going to sleep," James choke out and he headed up to his dormitory still not looking at any of them. No one moved as he left they just stood there in shock. "Poor James," said Mary sympathetically. Everyoneagreed with her. "Where do you think he's going to stay for the summer," asked Remus sadly. "Probably at his Uncle's," said Sirius solemnly. Remus stared at him in shock. "The ones that hate him why there," he asked. "You know there his only living relatives and he needs all the blood wards and protection he can get," said Sirius gravely. "Why does he need protection," asked Lily curiously.

She had always hated James because he had the biggest ego in Hogwarts but still her curiosity and sympathy got the better of her. "Well James' parents died because Voldemort wanted them to join him so he probably killed them because they refused so now he's going to go after James," said Sirius sadly. Lily gasped in horror at this. "That's terrible You-Know-Who wants him," she asked horrified at this. Sirius and Remus nodded silently while Peter just looked around sadly.

After few minutes alter they all returned to their dormitories. When Sirius, Remus, and Peter got back they walked over to James bed. The curtains were closed so Sirius pulled them inside. James looked up at them he still had his glasses on and tears were running down his face. "Are you alright James," asked Remus concerned as James sat up.

"Of course he's not alright Moony," snapped Sirius. Remus looked hurt at this. "Sorry," Sirius apologized. "Yeah I have to live with My Aunt and Uncle now," James said sadly. "It'll be alright mate we'll send you owls every day," Sirius said grinning at him. Remus and Peter agreed to this and soon they all said good night and headed off to their beds and fell asleep. James lay awake thinking about his parents.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter I'll have the next one up really soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. All my fault

**I'll Never Join You**

The next weeks were hard for James. Everyone kept coming up to him asking if he was OK. Of course I'm not OK my parents are DEAD thought James angrily. There had been no funeral since the deatheaters banished the body but James in his mind said good bye to his parents. Soon it was the last day at Hogwarts and James was sitting in a compartment on the train with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Sirius and Remus were playing exploding snap and Peter was reading a book. James just stared out the window thinking about having to live with his Aunt and Uncle for three whole months.

Dumbeldore said himself that James could not stay at anyone elses because his Uncle's blood provided blood wards protecting James from the deatheaters. He would be meeting his Aunt and Uncle at King's Cross station any minute now. The breaks on the train squealed to a halt three minutes later as steam billowed from its rooftop. James and his friends gathered their stuff and followed James out of the compartment. They had been overly protective of him because there were alot of Slytherins that had deatheater parents.

James spotted his Aunt and Uncle when he crossed out the barrier with his friends they all said their good bye's and promised to write. Soon James was in the car making the short car ride to his Uncle's house which was conviently close to King's Cross station. As they got out of the car James looked up and inspected the house. It was a two story house. Very fancy garden, neat mowed, green grass and a number of shady trees. The house was white and blue and it looked beautiful with the towering trees surrounding it.

James stepped inside with his smiling Aunt and his scowling Uncle. The inside was just as neat and beautiful as the outside. White tile was all around the entrance and going into the kitchen. Next to the door was the den it had a massive fireplace, three blue carpets, and a wide screen TV. James smiled as he thought how much he would enjoy this summer even if his Uncle hated his very guts.

His Aunt showed him upstairs as his Uncle marched into the den and turned on the TV. She showed James were the bathroom was it was very neat and pristine. It was shining white and had a huge shower and pool sized bath tub. Then she showed him up to the second story of the house and to the second door on the right.

James' new room was HUGE! It had a king sized bed, a HUGE fireplace, a HUGE window and window seat, and its very own wide screen TV. But it wasn't as huge as the one downstairs."So how do you like your room James," asked his Aunt happily at the look of awe on his face. "Its, its amazing," he said still in awe. James' Aunt Rebbecca laughed at this and headed out the door to go calm her husband down. He had been very reluctant to let James come but in the end his wife and Dumbeldore had convinced him.

The rest of the summer went by quickly James wrote to all of his friends telling him how good his new home was even if his Uncle ignored him all the time his Aunt was very pleasant to be around. Soon it was a week away from September first and James had just headed out to the grocery story, which was only a block away, to go buy eggs for dinner. Soon he purchased the eggs and walked back home humming the Hogwarts song.

Then as James looked up at the two story house he noticed immediately something was wrong. The Dark Mark was hovering over the house and the front door was standing wide open. He dropped the eggs on the mat in front of the door and rushed inside. When he got inside aurors were everywhere, in the living room, kitchen. Then James saw Professor Dumbeldore and rushed up to him.

"Professor what happened, whats going on" James asked anxiously. "Oh James my dear boy we hoped you weren't here and it looks like luck has favored us. The deatheaters were here" explained Dumbeldore. "But the Dark Mark my Uncle's at work so that means...," James started to say but as he realized what happened he rushed off to the kitchen to look for his Aunt. He knew somewhere that she was dead but he didn't want to believe he couldn't believe it.

James looked around the clean white kitchen. Aurors were investigating things and talking to one another but he didn't spot his Aunt so he raced up to her room on the first floor. He opened the door hurriedly but found she wasn't in there either. James quickly checked every room in the house but still couldn't find her. He slowly made his way back to the living room to find the aurors gone and Dubeldore sitting on the couch with a sad expression.

"Are you alright James I know this may be hard for you," asked Dumbledore softly. "Where's- where's her body Professor," James asked softly. "Well the aurors moved it to a coffin and its resting in the backyard. I assume your Uncle will want to have a funeral." James nodded as tears slipped down his cheeks.

He thought of his Aunt alone in a box in the backyard and it was all his fault. The deatheaters were looking for me thought James sadly. Then a loud bang of the door opening and slamming was heard. His Uncle rushed into the living room to see professor Dumbeldore and James staring at him sadly. "Who's this? Where's my wife," he asked cautiously. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Professor Dumbeldore from James' school. You must be his Uncle," said Dumbeldore politely.

"Where is my wife," asked James' Uncle who was starting to get mad. "I am very sorry Mr. Potter but your wife has been killed by Lord Voldemort's followers," said Dumbeldore gravely. James Uncle turned red from rage and just stood there staring at Dumbeldore. "YOU, YOU WIZARDS KILLED MY BEAUTIFUL REBBECCA!" Shouted the man turning purple. "No my good sir Lord Voldemort's followers did. Yes they are wizards but it is unfair to all of us when you blame the entire wizarding community. I am very sorry about your loss. The aurors have put her in a coffin in the garden we thought you might like a funeral for her," explained Dumbeldore sadly.

James' Uncle just stood there staring at him. "I am truly sorry but I must take my leave. I am very sorry for your loss but do not take it out on your nephew because he is also the victim here," said Dumbeldore sternly as he saw hate pass through the man's eyes as he looked at James. Nobody said anything as Dumbeldore walked to the fireplace. "Good-bye James. I will see you September first sadly I can not make the funeral or visit. I will be very busy but you must stay here," said Dumbeldore. James nodded solemnly as Dumbeldore flooed away.

"You killed her, it's all your fault," James' Uncle said as he looked at the boy with pure hate in his eyes. James just stood there with tears flowing down his cheeks as he thought it was his own fault he deserved whatever his Uncle did to him. "I'LL TEACH YOU FOR KILLING MY LOVE!" shouted the man. He punched James in the nose and James fell to the floor. He heard the bone in his nose crack and felt blood run down his face. Tears came faster and mixed with the blood as his Uncle started to pull out his belt.

Fear coursed through James as he saw his Uncle raise the belt high. He felt the belt lash across his stomach and his shirt rip slightly. He gasped out as the metal buckle cut into his flesh. He rolled over to his back so his Uncle wouldn't see his tears. His Uncle continued this for what seemed hours but was only thirty minutes. Once his Uncle's breathing got heavy he stopped. James lay on the carpet sobbing at the pain that coursed through every inch of his skin.

Then his Uncle started to kick his side which made James roll over onto his side causing his wounds to burn like hell. His Uncle kicked his ribs hard as James tried to take a breath. Stinging pain coursed through his lungs as he tried to breathe. A few more well aimed kicks to James' face and his Uncle left leaving a crying James laying on the floor bleeding.

James knew he had to get up to his room to call Sirius so Sirius could use the new powder he made to make his wand do magic undetected so James could heal himself. He slowly got up stinging in pain. Tears fell into the blood on the floor. He made his way up the stairs and went to his room. He and Sirius had two way mirrors that could transport one of them to the other or let them talk to each other.

James picked up his mirror and called Sirius in a weak raspy voice. A few minutes later Sirius picked up the other mirror and looked into gasping in horror. He saw blood all over James' face a broken nose and a black eye and James' glasses were broken. "James what happened to you are you alright," asked Sirius in horror and shock at James' face. "No I'm not I need you to come over and bring the powder for the wand. I'll explain everything later just go get the wand powder," rasped James into the mirror.

Sirius looked at him and then shot away from the mirror to go find the powder. James felt guilty about worrying his friend but pushed the feelings away as he felt stinging pain in every inch of his skin. Soon Sirius had the powder and stepped into the mirror and stepped through it into James' room. He gasped in horror at the rest of James. He had a tron t-shirt and torn jeans covered in blood.

"Who did this to you James," demanded Sirius threateningly. "Please be quiet and I'll tell you," pleaded James. Sirius nodded and let James continue. "My Aunt died last night. The deatheaters came looking for me but I wasn't there so they killed her. My Uncle got a little upset when he realized it was all my fault and the funeral should be today so I need to hide all of this," explained James.

Sirius gaped at him and stood up heading for the door. "No Sirius, Dumbeldore told me I can't live anywhere else so if I tell him he'll go up to my Uncle and threaten him. This will only make him madder and he'll take it out on me," pleaded James desperately. "Please swear you won't tell, it'll be worse for me if you do," asked James. "This is serious James. he can't do this to you! You know it's not your fault your Aunt died! It's Voldemort's fault!" Exclaimed Sirius in a deadly whisper.

"Please Sirius it'll just make everything worse." "Well alright I won't tell but what if he actually kills you," said Sirius with a concerned look. "He won't I'll tell him if he kills me you guys will kill him," said James with a smile. Sirius chuckled at this then regained his seriousness. "OK fine, fine I won't tell but I don't like this. Hand me your wand," said Sirius after thinking about it.

James gave large smile and handed Sirius his wand. Soon Sirius sprinkled powder over the wand and it glowed bright red. "Ok mate it's done. I have to go but please keep safe until we go back for fourth year," said Sirius as he got up off the bed. "I will, I'll be fine," lied James as Sirius stepped through the mirror. The Sirius was gone and he layed back down healing all his wounds and cleaning the blood that spilled everywhere. Soon James was fast asleep clutching his wand.

**I'll update soon! PLZ REVIEW!!**


	4. Arguments and Secrets

**I'll Never Join You**

"Turn off that TV boy. You won't be keeping it anymore. Get downstairs and make breakfa...," James' Uncle started but stopped when he saw there was no blood on James' face and no bruises. "What happened to all the bruises. You used magic! No you'll be expelled and I'll have to see you all year," roared James' Uncle. "I'm sorry Uncle. I won't get expelled though I prevented my wand from informing the Ministry so I can heal the bruises so no one suspects anything," choked James in fear.

"Well that works out perfectly now doesn't it. Every time I beat you, you will only hide the bruises and I will take your wand so you cannot defend yourself," said his Uncle evilly and with that he snatched the wand on the dresser. James was horrified at this. Now his Uncle could hurt him and never get caught.

"Get down stairs and cook breakfast and then get started on the list of chores. If there not done by the time I get back from work I'm gonna make you wish you were never born," said James' Uncle threateningly. "Yes sir," said James as he followed his Uncle to the kitchen. James cooked the meal but got nothing from it.

Soon it was September first and James was walking to King's Cross station. It was only a mile from his Uncles house but with his trunk broomstick and cage it was alot harder. His Uncle had given him his wand back but if anyone noticed he used magic to make them lighter he would have to explain to them how he got his wand to preform magic outside of school without warning the Ministry.

As he walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters he saw his three best friends sitting on a nearby bench waiting for him. As soon as Sirius saw him he rushed forwards "James are you okay do you have everything including your wand," asked Sirius in a concerned whisper. "Yes I do he gave it back to me and I'm fine you haven't told anyone right," asked James suspiciously. James had written to Sirius over the summer talking about how he was only allowed to use his wand when he needed to clean blood out of carpets or hide his many bruises.

"No I haven't," muttered Sirus darkly. He hated how he couldn't tell anyone because he was scared for his best friend. "Thanks mate," said James fondly. The two boys headed over to Remus and Peter who were both reading. "Hello geeky chums," said James mockingly. "Hello James," said Remus happily.

"You know how to take insults well," said Sirius. "Hello Sirius," said Remus not looking up from his book. "I think he's gone insane," said James worried. "No I got this book on how to turn a werewolf into a human again," said Remus excitedly. James and Sirius frowned at this. Remus always found books that said that but they never worked. "Remus its not going to work," said Sirius softly. "I have to try."

So with that they all headed to the train to find their compartment. They found an empty compartment at the end of the train and started a game of exploding snap. James and Sirius ended up laughing with no eyebrows. Remus was reading his book and Peter was staring out the window. (AN:I hope Peter falls out of the window!) Then as James and Sirius are planning pranks to pull on Snape the train stops and they are finally in Hogsmeade. "Well my friends now it is time to start our fourth year of Hogwarts," announced Sirius grandly. The four best friends got a carriage and were soon in there seats in the Great Hall.

Luckily Lily Evans had no where else to sit except for across James and his friends which made James perk up from his sore body because he had fancied Lily since they met in their first year on the train. "Hello Lily," said James cheerfully. "Hello Potter," snapped Lily and started to talk to her two best friends Elizabeth and Marry. Sirius laughed at this. James glared at him and started to eat his food. Soon dinner was over and the four houses made their ways to their dormitories.

James' months at Hogwarts went like this he played pranks on Snape, asked Lily out only to be rejected again, and played Quidditch. It was now Halloween and James just woke up from Remus yelling at him. "Relax Mooney its Saturday," muttered James sleepily. "You nit its Friday get up or you'll be late to Transfiguration," snapped Remus. James got up. "Anyone can mistake the days Mooney. Besides there's seven of them its hard to keep track," whined James. Remus rolled his eyes and started to wake Peter and Sirius up.

They all got up and rolled their ways through the classes and pretty soon it was dinner time and the four were making there way to the Great Hall. "I'm starving," complained Sirius. "Well if you hurried up then we'd get there faster," snapped Remus. "Your tone hurts Mooney it really hurts," mocked Sirius. Then they all were seated at the tables and the feast began with lives bat swooping around everywhere.

Half-way through dinner a silver light exploded in through the doors and rushed over to Dumbeldore. James saw that it was a Patronous and it was a tiger. "Dumbeldore You-Know-Who attacking Hogsmeade," boomed the Patronous. Everyone in the Great Hall heard this. Fear went into James at the thought of Voldemort coming to the castle to make him a deatheater and kidnap him. Like Dumbeldore read James thoughts he looked over to James and motioned for him to come with him. James got up and was followed by his three friends.

The whole hall watched this wondering why James was getting up. The four walked silently behind Dumbeldore and headed up to his office. Then they were all in his office. "James I want you to stay here for the night just in case Voldemort trys to take you. I have a guest room through there and can add extra beds if your friends would like to stay with you," explained Dumbeldore gravely. James' friends quickly agreed and they all piled into the room where Dumbeldore expanded and added three more beds too.

"Goodnight I have to go now but you'll be safe here. In the morning you may go back to your dormotries," said Dumbeldore and headed out of the room. "Do you think Voldemort's going to get into the castle," asked James as his three freinds layed down on their beds. "Nah Dumbedlores way to powerful for old Voldy to even make it past the gates," reassured Sirius. Then the four fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and headed out of the Dumbeldore's office to Gryffindor Tower at 9:00 am. Once they got in they saw some people already up and talking or reading. James saw Lily and her friends sitting by the fire talking so he and the other marauders headed over there. "Hi Lily and friends," greeted James perkily. "Potter when will you realize that I will not go out with you," said Lily wearily. "Never Lilykins," replied James sweetly. Lily rolled her eyes. "So what happened after we left did Voldmeort try to break in," asked Sirius.

"Yeah he tried but Dumbedore's wards were to strong so he just gave up I guess," answered Elizabeth. "Do you think he was looking for you," asked Mary to James. "Probably Dumbeldore had us sleep in his guest room in case Voldmeort did break in," said James gravely. He hated being hunted by Voldmeort. Elizabeth and Mary shot him pitying looks. "That must really suck to be hunted down by him," said Mary sympathetically. James nodded sadly.

"I'm hungry," interrupted Sirius happily. "Big surprise," muttered Remus. "Well we didn't finish dinner so lets go get BREAKFAST," sang Sirius irritatingly. The Marauders agreed and headed down to breakfast where Sirius shoveled food down his throat like they would be interrupted again.

The months flew by with nothing interesting happening unless you count James and Sirius enlarging Snapes nose bigger then it was. Soon it was the day before the Hogwarts feats and James and Sirius were in the common room arguing. No one was in there because everyone else was at dinner. "You cannot go back there! It's not safe," shouted Sirius annoyed. He was trying to convince James to not go back to his uncles.

Neither of them noticed Lily slipping in through the portrait. She had left dinner early because she remembered some library books she needed to turn in but then she saw them arguing she was about to go break it up when she heard what they were arguing about. "James you uncle is abusing you! You can't go back there! I won't let you he might hurt you more then he did last summer," shouted Sirius. Lily gasped quietly at this and stood in the shadows listening.

"No Sirius I have to go back there and telling will only make it worse. If you tell Dumbedlore I will not be able to go live anywhere else because of the wards my uncle's house has. I need the blood protection from stop Voldmeort getting to me so if you tell Dumbeldore about it he'll go threaten my uncle and then leave me there since I have to stay there. My uncle will get pissed and beat me even more if he gets threatened by Dumbeldore. Got it you cannot tell anyone or it just ends up hurting me!"

"Yeah but I don't want to see you get hurt by him," said Sirius softly. "He's not going to kill me but Voldemort will so please for the sake of my health don't tell!" Pleaded James desperately. Lily came out of the shadows in clear view. James and Sirius gasped at this. "Lily were you eavesdropping," demanded James. "No I was coming back to get my books to turn them in when I heard what you two were arguing about," said Lily defensively.

"Well maybe Lily can make you see reason," said Sirius cheerfully. "Lily you can't tell anyone please. If someone threatens my uncle he's just going to hurt me more," pleaded James. "James being abused is serious! You can't not tell anyone," shouted Lily. "Please Lily like I said to Sirius if you tell someone they'll tell Dumbedlore and he'll threaten my uncle, I'll have to be left there and then my uncle would get mad at me for telling someone! Please don't tell," pleaded James desperately.

Lily thought this over. "Are you sure you couldn't live anywhere else," asked Lily. She didn't like Potter but definitely wasn't going to let this drop. "Yes he's my only living relative and I need the blood wards so Voldmeort doesn't kidnap me," explained James. "Ok, ok but I don't like this," snapped Lily. "Sirius can you keep your fat mouth shut also," asked James pleadingly. "Fine," snarled Sirius. James smiled. "Thank you! I'll be okay its only for three months," reassured James. When he said three months he noticed how long it really would be.

He had to put up with the belt and punches and kicks for one week how was he going to survive three whole months. James and Sirius headed down to the Great Hall. Sirius was still in a bad mood about losing the argument. After James started to pack his things. Remus and Peter were luckily out returning there books because there was a knock on the door. James opened it to find Lily with a bag. "Here I snuck these out of the hospital wing," said Lily and shoved the bag at James. It was fulll of healing protects. "Why do you care? I got the impression you hated me," asked James suspiciously.

"My friend is abused also no not Elizabeth or Mary but still I helped him out also and I don't hate you I hate how you are so arrogant and show off all the time," explained Lily and turned away. "Thanks," James said softly. As he put the healing protects in his trunk he wondered who Lily's friend was. She had a lot of guy friends so James gave up guessing and went to sleep thinking of the fun train ride back tomorrow had in store for him.


	5. New Neighbors

**I'll Never Join You**

**Sorry forgot to write a disclaimer in other chapters well here it goes: ****WHOEVER THINKS I OWN HARRY POTTER AND CO. IS RETARDED! CUZ I DON'T!**

James awoke the next morning to Remus and Sirius arguing. James got up yawning and put on his wiry glasses and pulled aside the curtains. "Mooney don't wake him up he'll go to Dumbeldore when he gets up," yelled Sirius. "Dumbeldore sounds urgent!" shouted Remus. "Jeesh you two bicker like and old married couple," said James loudly. "Oh hey Prongsy," shouted Sirius gleefully. "So whats this about Dumbeldore being urgent," asked James curiously. "Oh yeah he wants to see you in his office but Sirius didn't want to wake you,'' explained Remus. "Alright I'll go now then I guess," he said sleepily pulling on some robes. "See you at the Leaving Feast," called Sirius as James walked out.

Soon James headed into Dumbeldore's office. "Ah, hello James I have some news for you. Since the deatheaters know where you live I have moved you and your uncle to a safer location. A muggle village called Spinner's End. Its fairly pleasant and your stuff and your uncle have already been moved there. Also since Voldemort might attack the train all sstudents will be flooing to their houses and all you need to say to get to your new house is: Spinner's End Number 6. Any questions?" asked Dumbeldore brightly.

James shook his head. He thought of how mad his uncle probably was when he had to move.

"Ok we should get down to the Leaving Feast now," said Dumbeldore cheerfully and they both walked to the Great Hall.

James saw his friends as he entered the Great Hall and he walked over to them and sat down. "So what did he want," asked Sirius. "Oh he was telling me he moved my uncle and me to another house," explained James. "Oh where is it," asked Sirius curiously. "He said I moved to Spinner's End Number 6."

Lily who was sitting close by with her friends looked over at James as he said this.

"Did you just say your moving to Spinner's End Number 6?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" "Oh that's where I live. I'm in Number 5. I guess we'll be neighbors,"she said casually and turned back to her friends.

James' heart lept in joy and fear. He didn't want Lily to see his uncle abuse him but he couldn't wait to see her every day.Soon the Leaving Feast was done and the students lined up to floo over to their houses. James stepped into the fireplace. He was about to floo away but was stopped by Sirius.

"Be careful mate," he said sadly.

James saw Sirius' eyes water and his too watered. He nodded and flooed away as Remus asked "be careful for what!" James stepped out from the grate. 'This is my new house,' thought James but then stopped himself. 'No this is my uncles house for now and ever on Hogwarts is my one and true home,' he thought bitterly. It wasn't fancy but it was a two story, descent house. He walked into the kitchen. It was clean and white and then he spotted the note on the counter. James read it out loud:

_**Dear Brat,**_

_**I'm out at work. Eat now because you won't have food for a long time. If you happen to go out you better be back by seven our your welcome home present will be a lot worse then its meant to be. Your room is up the stairs the first door on the right. You'll be in there a while so get used to it.**_

_**Your hating Uncle.**_

Well that's pleasant, thought James. He shrugged and walked up to his 'room'. It was small cramped. It had an old mattress and a beat up wardrobe. A small bathroom and a window, James stepped over to the window and looked out. There was a tree outside. Strong limbs close to the window perfect for climbing out onto when he needed to sneak out.

He looked at the next house, Lily's house he saw another window and the tree stretched towards it also. James wondered if Lily ever snuck out. He looked through the window and saw Lily putting away her Hogwarts things. James opened the window and climbed out onto an open branch. He sat there looking over the garden.

The grass was green and shining. The sun was high in the sky. James sat down soaking in the beautiful scene. Then he heard Lily's window open. She climbed out and sat next to James.

"Hey is your uncle home," she asked fearfully. James shook his head still staring at the scene. "You okay?" she asked. James stared at her. Was he okay? "Yeah I just miss my parents and wish I didn't have to live with him. He said he's gonna give me a wonderful coming home present,'' he said sadly looking away. "I would ask if you would be okay if I went up to him and punched him but when I asked my friend if I could help him he always got mad and said there was nothing anyone could do," Lily said sadly.

"Who is he does he live near here," asked James. "Actually yes but you don't want to meet him you kinda of hate him," she said awkwardly.

James stared at her in shock. He knew Snape lived nearby to her and he definitely hated Snape.

"Its Snape," he asked still in shock. "If you say anything I'll tell your secret got it," she said threateningly. James thought about this. "I won't as long as you don't tell," he said honestly. "Okay so whens your uncle getting home," she asked. "Don't know he just left a note saying if I go out I better be back or he'd make my coming home present a lot worse and that I should eat because I'm not gonna be able to for a while," said James tonelessly.

"Oh James that's horrible come on your coming with me and we're gonna get you fed," she said taking his arm. James wondered if she truly cared about him or if she was just pitying him. But he followed her in through the window.

James looked around Lily's room. It was red and had a big queen bed. Shaggy white carpet met James feet and they walked out and went downstairs to her kitchen. Lily got out a big pot and made macaroni and hot dogs. James ate it gratefully.

"So do you think your uncle will let you out of your house sometimes," asked Lily. James stared at her and then grinned. "Is the famous perfect Lily asking me on a date," he asked slyly. Lily blushed. "NO! I just thought you might want something to do over summer and you can hang out with me and Sev," she said quickly.

James shrugged. He would normally never say no to spending time with Lily but if he had to share her with Snape then maybe it wasn't such a good idea.They sat there in silence and then a skinny, horse faced girl came in through the door.

"Oh hello Petunia," said Lily stiffly. "Who's he," asked the Petunia. "Petunia, James, James my sister Petunia," said Lily tonelessly. Petunia nodded and went up the stairs. "I'm guessing you two don't get along," asked James. "No she hates witches and magic," replied Lily. "Oh that sucks well I better go. Bye Lily," James said getting up. "Bye be careful remember to use the healing stuff I gave you," said Lily as James headed out the door.

James made to leave out the door but bumped into no one less but Severus Snape.

"Potter," asked Snape in shock. "Hi," replied James tonelessly. "Oh hey Sev yeah James moved in next door," said Lily stepping outside. "Potter moved in next door,'' asked Snape in shock.

Lily was about to say something but James gasped as his uncle pulled into the driveway. "Lily what time is it," asked James fearfully. Lily looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh I'm sorry James I didn't realize the time its 7!" said Lily fearfully. "Shit," said James under his breath. He started to walk over to his house hoping his uncle wouldn't be to mad. "Wait James hold on I'll help,'' said Lily and pulled James over to his uncle who was checking the mailbox. "Boy didn't I tell you to be in the house before seven!" roared James' uncle loudly. "Oh I'm sorry sir its all my fault I asked him to come over and when he said he needed to get back home I thought a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. Its all my fault really," Lily said.

James' uncle stared at Lily for a few seconds. "Get in the house boy," he snarled and walked inside. "Do you think he'll be mad,'' asked Lily fearfully. James shrugged and walked in and closed the door. Lily frowned at the door. ''Why would Potter's uncle be mad. Potter's spoilt," asked Snape. "Think what you want Sev but your lives are kinda of similar in a way. But I told him about your father,'' Lily admitted. Snape stared at her in horror.

"YOU DID WHAT," Severus screamed at her. "Don't worry he won't tell anyone," reassured Lily. "How do you know," Snape snarled. "His uncle abuses him also so I told him you won't tell if he doesn't tell agreed," asked Lily. "Fine," said Snape truthfully.

Then their was a loud bang from James' house. Lily stared at his house in horror. She rushed to the window. She saw James resting against a wall bleeding out of a cut across his face. He was glaring at the door his uncle had just left. Lily rushed inside once she saw his uncle was gone. Snape followed her curiously

"James are you okay," Lily whispered cleaning off the cut. "I'm fine Lily just a little cut," said James getting up. "Little James that thing needs stitches what did he do to you," she demanded. "I just accidentally hit my head on the coffee table," said James sadly. "Accidentally yeah right more like he pushed you into the coffee table," Lily muttered heatedly. "Its fine but I got to go or else he'll really get pissed," said James and with that headed up the stairs.

Lily heard a bang come from up there but resisted the urge to go up there and see what happened because she knew his uncle was up there and that would just get him in more trouble.

"Lily," asked Severus as they made their way outside. They turned into her house and walked up to her room. She opened the window and tried to look in but shutters were blocking James window.

"I hate that man," she growled in frustration. "I thought you hated Potter also," asked Severus confused. "Well not that much his ego deflated a lot. He didn't even insult you and nobody deserves what you and him are going through," explained Lily.

Severus nodded thinking of this. He wondered if this could change Potter in the slightest. He realized last year ever since Potter got back from holidays he had been quieter and not as much as an arrogant big headed jerk.

"I hope he's okay," whispered Lily. Severus felt a need to comfort her so he said, "Its okay hes strong he can take it." Lily looked at him in amusement. "You didn't insult him in that sentence. I guess everyone can change once in a while," she said happily. "Yeah well Potter got quieter and less of an arrogant big headed jerk last year, just think what this summer can do to him," said Severus. "Yeah so your not going to fight with him or be mean to him," Lily asked. "Only if he doesn't start it." "Good because we need to get him out of that house as much as possible how'd your dad take it when you got back through the fireplace," asked Lily sadly. "Not too well but nothing too bad," said Severus rubbing his stomach were his father had kicked him.

Lily nodded her head and then they both went downstairs to get soemthing to eat. After two hours of watching TV Lily spoke up.

"Come on we shoudl go check hes not hurt too badly," she decided getting up. Severus nodded and followed her up to her room. They crawled out the window and knocked on the window softly. James opened the window after several minutes.

"Are you okay," asked Lily eying the bruise on his left cheek and the slash across his chest. "Yeah fine," James said casually. "He just yelled at me for talking to the neighbors," added James as Lily gave him an annoyed look. "Oh can you come out we could go ring the doorbell and ask for you so your uncle would have to let you out. "He'd probably say something like I'm grounded or sick or its too late," explained James. "Oh ok bye," said Lily and as the window closed she and Severus made their way back down stairs.

"Wow I think his uncle is worse then my dad," said Severus astonished. Lily nodded sadly. Soon Severus went home and she curled up in bed hoping they were both alright.


End file.
